Little Pest
by Jlbrew28
Summary: One-Shot. Shippo makes a new friend...the hard way. Warning: Spanking.


**Inuyasha**

"**Little Pest"**

**Warning: Spanking.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.**_

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can we go hunting today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That's not fair!"

"Tough, deal with it."

"You're mean!"

"Course I'm mean, I'm a half-demon!"

"I'm a full demon and I'm not mean…"

"That's cuz you're a little pest."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"No—"

"Would you both shut up already!" Kagome growled, annoyed.

She was trying to study for a big math test she had coming up, but the dog-eared hanyou and the young kitsune wasn't making it easy for her.

Shippo sighed. "I'm bored," he moaned. "Why couldn't we go with Miroku and Sango?"

"Cuz," Inuyasha told him, "they were just going to her village for a few days to repair her weapon and tend to the graves. No reason for us to tag along."

Shippo crossed his arms and pouted. "Humph," he said, "that would have been more fun than this."

"Why don't you go outside and play for a little while," Kagome suggested, hopefully.

"I don't want to play," the young fox boy grumbled, "I want to go hunting!"

Grrr. "I already told you we aren't going hunting today," the hanyou growled. "Now knock it off."

Shippo glared at him. "Fine," he said, getting up. "I'll go play."

"Don't go too far," Inuyasha warned, "and you'd better come if one of us calls."

The little kitsune nodded, remembering quite clearly what happened the last time he decided to play 'hide-and-seek'.

"I won't," he said, and scampered out of the hut.

"Humph," Inuyasha growled. "Little pest."

Kagome sighed. "Why don't you go keep an eye on him," she suggested, hopefully.

The dog-eared half demon looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "You tryin' to get rid of me?"

The girl blushed. "Well…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Fine," he said, getting up and storming out of the hut.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. _Like father, like son._

Shippo happily trotted into the nearby forest to play.

Unfortunately, there wasn't very much to do.

None of the village children would play with him because he was full demon, and Kilala had gone with Miroku and Sango.

Shippo sighed. "Won't anybody play with me?!" he asked the trees and rocks around him.

"I will," a voice spoke from above him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

He looked up and found a boy wearing furs standing there.

He looked vaguely familiar with slanted blue eyes and long black hair.

"You're a wolf demon, aren't you?" Shippo asked, surprised.

The young wolf demon nodded and then leapt, somersaulted, and landed on his feet in front of him.

"Sure am," he said, proudly, "and my name is Koda."

"Koda?" Shippo asked. "Are you related to Koga?"

The wolf boy nodded. "Yep, he's my uncle," he said, proudly. "Mama sent me to him for a little while for trainin'."

"Why couldn't your papa train you?" Shippo asked, curiously.

The wolf boy looked sad. "He died," he said, blinking back tears.

"Oh," Shippo said, sorry he'd asked now, "I'm sorry."

The wolf boy shrugged. "Part of life, I reckon," he said, feigning indifference. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Shippo, and I'm a kitsune," the fox boy told him. "M-My papa's dead, too. And my mama."

"Who takes care of you then?" the wolf boy asked, glancing at him curiously.

"I can take care of myself," Shippo replied, stubbornly, "but…uh…I do have these two grown ups that I stay with sometimes. They're sorta like my mama and papa now."

Koda nodded. "You said you wanted someone to play with," he said, smiling. "Want to play with me?"

Shippo smiled. "Yeah!" he said. He was always ready to make a new friend.

"Great," the wolf boy said, "want to play good demon/bad demon?"

"Uh, sure," Shippo said, hesitantly, "how do you play?"

"Well, one of us has to be the bad demon," Koda explained, "and try to kill the good one. The good one has to fight back, a'course, and wins in the end."

"Oh," Shippo said, "that sounds interesting. Who's gonna be the bad demon first?"

Koda tapped his chin, as if thinking really hard, and then smiled. "I know," he said, "we'll race for it!"

"Uh, okay," Shippo said, hesitantly. He wasn't very fast, because his legs were so short, but he supposed he could.

"All right," Koda said, "see that tree way over there." He pointed to Inuyasha's sacred tree.

"Yeah," Shippo said, smiling.

"First one to it wins, okay?" the wolf boy asked, grinning.

"Okay," Shippo agreed.

"Get ready," Koda said, getting in a runner's position.

Shippo got down on all fours, which was the easiest way for him to run.

"Get set," Koda said, leaning forward a bit more.

Shippo raised his rear end in the air, prepared to dash off when the other boy said the word…

"Go!" Koda yelled and took off in a flash.

Shippo followed, racing on all fours the way he did whenever he and Inuyasha were hunting.

He and the wolf boy were almost neck and neck, racing for the tree, and then he put on a burst more speed getting slightly ahead of the young cub.

Koda frowned. He didn't like to lose, anymore than his uncle did. He tried harder.

Unfortunately, Shippo on all fours was just a little quicker than him and made it to the tree.

He smiled. "I won!" he exclaimed, happily.

"That's not fair!" the wolf boy grumbled, sourly. "You cheated!"

Shippo looked shocked. "I did not!" he yelled. "I won fair and square."

"You were running on all fours," Koda told him, pouting. "I only raced on two. That's not fair."

"You have longer legs," Shippo accused. "I had to run like that!"

"It wasn't a fair race," Koda insisted. "Let's do it again."

"Nuh uh," Shippo yelled, "I won. I get to be the good demon!"

"Nuh uh," Koda yelled back, "you cheated!"

Shippo did not like being called a cheater. "Take that back," he demanded, angrily.

Koda shook his head. "Nuh uh," he said. "Cheater. Cheater. Cheater."

Shippo saw red. Leaping into the air, he yelled, "Fox Fire!" Blue flames shot out towards the wolf boy.

Koda yelped, leaping and somersaulting out of the reach of the blue first. "That was mean," he said, angrily.

"Take back what you said!" Shippo demanded.

"No," Koda said, "I won't."

"Fox Magic: Spinning Tops!" Shippo yelled and a large spinning top appeared out of thin air spiralling towards the other boy.

"Wolf Power: Crimson Claws!" Koda yelled, leaping up and sent red slashes at the top, cutting it to pieces.

Shippo growled. "Fox fire!" he yelled again, sending more blue flames.

"Wolf Howl!" Koda roared, sending a blast of concussive energy from his mouth.

Both boys easily dodged the other's attack.

Seeing that their demon powers weren't working, they decided to handle things the old fashioned way.

They used their fists, instead.

Shippo leapt onto Koda chest, knocking him to the ground while the wolf boy started rolling.

"All right, all right, break it up," a voice growled, and two clawed hands picked the scrapping cub and kit up.

That same hand easily separated them.

"Let me go, Inuyasha," Shippo growled at the hanyou, who had him dangling by the tail, "he called me a cheater."

"Let me go," Koda yelled. "This isn't any business of some mangy half-demon mutt!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, kid," he growled at him. "This mutt is bigger than you, remember?"

"Humph," the wolf boy sneered, "you don't scare me."

"You outta be," Shippo told him, smirking. "Inuyasha's got a big sword that can cut you to pieces. I've seen him take out a hundred demons in one blow."

Koda's eyes widened and he looked at the hanyou in amazement. "Really?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yep," he said, proudly.

"Wow!" Koda said. "That's so neat! Even better than Uncle Koga's jewel shards!"

That really made the hanyou smiled. _Humph, I'm one up on that mangy wolf. Yes!_

He shook his head, remembering why he was holding them. "Okay, what's goin' on between you two," he said, "a minute ago you were best buddies?"

"That's what I want to know," a new voice spoke from above them.

They looked up to find Koga, the Wolf Tride leader, standing on a branch.

Inuyasha scowled. "What are you doin' here, wolf?" he asked, annoyed.

Koga somersaulted down to the ground. "Retrieving something that belongs to me," he said, nodding at his nephew.

Koda gulped, while Inuyasha let him down. "Uh, hi Uncle," he said, hesitantly.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the den?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But I was bored!" the wolf boy whined. "There was nothing to do there!"

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Inuyasha said, giving Shippo a pointed look.

The young kitsune blushed at that.

"So, you decide to come start a fight with the runt here?" Koga asked, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Shippo both exclaimed.

"Well, you are," Koga said, shrugging.

Koda shook his head. "We were racing," he explained, "to see who would get to be the good demon?"

"Good demon?" Inuyasha and Koga asked at the same time. They glared at one another for it.

"We were gonna play good demon/bad demon," the wolf boy said, "but we couldn't decide who was gonna be it first. So we had a race."

"And I won, but then he called me a cheater!" Shippo yelled, pouting.

"Did you?" Koga asked, smirking.

"Now wait a minute, wolf," Inuyasha growled. "I watched them. The only thing Shippo did was run on all fours 'cuz his legs are shorter. He _did_ win fair and square."

"See," Shippo gloated, smirking at the sulking Koda.

"He attacked me!" Koda yelled.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, who nodded. "He did do that," he admitted, glaring at the kitsune.

He held Shippo out facing them. "Apologize," he ordered, "now!" He gave him a little shake.

"What!?" the fox boy sputtered. "No! Not 'til he apologizes for calling me a cheater!"

"Well," Koga gave Koda a little push, "apologize."

"But, Uncle—" Koda started to protest, he fell silence when his uncle narrowed his eyes.

"You want your hide busted?" Koga asked him, growling.

Koda quickly shook his head, grabbing his bottom. "No, please!" he yelped.

"Then you apologize right now," Koga told him, pointing at Shippo.

The wolf boy sighed. "I'm sorry Shippo," he said, "for calling you a cheater."

"Humph," Shippo said, snorting.

"Nuh uh, pest," Inuyasha told him, giving him a little shake. "You apologize for attacking him."

"Do I have to?" Shippo whined.

"Yes," Inuyasha growled, "unless you want me to bust your butt in front of 'em 'stead of after they leave."

"What!?" Shippo exclaimed, grabbing his own bottom. "No! Please!"

"Shippo," Inuyasha growled, angrily. "Now!"

Shippo cringed. That was Inuyasha's 'papa' voice. He knew better to argue further.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Koda," he said.

"Well, go on," Koga said, gently slapping his nephew up side the head, "shake hands already."

"Yeah, you too," Inuyasha said, holding Shippo out towards the wolf boy.

The two boys shook hands, and then smiled at each other.

"That fox fire of yours is really neat," Koda said.

"So's your wolf howl," Shippo said, grinning.

"You want to play tomorrow?" Koda asked.

"Yeah!" Shippo said, and then glanced at Inuyasha. "I can, can't I?"

"Yeah," Koda said, glancing at Koga, "can't we?"

The older wolf scratched his chin. "I don't know," he said, "I should get back to huntin' Naraku."

"Hey, wolf," Inuyasha growled. "Naraku's mine!"

"In your dreams, mutt," Koga replied.

"Please, Inuyasha," Shippo pleaded, "pretty please!" He made sure to give him the wide-eyed look.

It worked every time, and this one was no exception.

"I guess the little whelp can come," the hanyou agreed. "I'm sure Kagome will watch 'em."

"Great!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Fine then," Koga said, "and it'll get him outta my hair for a little while. Right, shrimp?"

He reached out and ruffled his nephew's hair.

"I'm not that bad, Uncle," Koda said. "Mama says you were worse than me when you were my age."

Shippo giggled at that and Inuyasha smirked.

"That sister of mine has a big mouth," Koga growled. "I told Ma and Pop to drown her at birth, but they just didn't listen."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Inuyasha said, smirking. "I could definitely do without Sesshomaru."

"He's not that bad," Shippo told him. "He takes care of Rin, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said, "he's still a jackass, though."

"Well, c'mon cub," Koga said, "it's almost lunch time and I'm starved. Let's hunt."

"Yeah," Koda said, smiling brightly. "Wil you teach me something new?"

"Sure, why not,' Koga said. "Let's go. Catch ya later, runt. Tell Kagome I said hello, will ya mutt? I'd hate for her to think I'm neglectin' her."

Grrr. Inuyasha growled. "She could care less, stupid wolf," he snarled.

Koga just smirked. "Later," he said, and then picked up Koda and was off in a flash.

"It's not fair," Shippo whined. "Koda gets to go hunting."

"We don't have to hunt for our lunch," Inuyasha said. "Kagome's makin' stew, remember?"

"So?" Shippo said, pouting.

"So, can it," Inuyasha told him, sternly, "besides, I'd be more worried about my behind than about hunting right now if I were you."

"Why?" Shippo asked, puzzled.

"Because," Inuyasha told him, sitting down and propping one leg up, "you're about to get a spankin'."

Shippo's eyes widened as he was laid across the hanyou's knee.

"What for?" he sputtered, struggling to get free.

"For attacking Koda," Inuyasha told him.

"He called me a cheater!" Shippo yelled, as his tail was moved out of the way.

"Don't you yell at me, Shippo," Inuyasha told him, raising his hand back, "and that still wasn't a good enough reason to just attack him like that."

He brought his hand down across the kitsune's small bottom with a _SMACK!_

Shippo yelped. "You did it!" he accused, sullenly. "You attack people all the time!"

"I attack demons all the time," Inuyasha reminded him, continuing to spank, "and it usually lands me in trouble half the time, doesn't it?"

"Ah!" Shippo wailed.

"Besides," Inuyasha told him, "I don't want you actin' like me, Shippo. You know better."

Shippo cried and thrashed about, but his poor bottom continued to be spanked mercilessly.

"Please, Papa, please!" he yelped, after his bottom had begun to feel like it was on fire. "I'm sorry!"

"You're always sorry afterwards," Inuyasha reminded him. "Now, hush, it's almost over."

He brought his hand down five more times, and then let the kitsune up.

Shippo stood between his legs, rubbing his bottom and wiping at the tears on his face.

"Shippo," Inuyasha said, looking down at him, "do you know how many friends I had as a kid?"

The fox boy shook his head. "N-No," he answered.

"None," the hanyou told him, sadly.

"Not any at all?" Shippo asked, shocked.

"No," Inuyasha told him, "and that's why you, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and even that old hag Kaede are so important to me."

"Yeah, you have lots of friends now," Shippo said, smiling despite his aching rear.

Inuyasha nodded. "But do we always get along?" he asked, smirking.

"Course not," Shippo said. "We fight a lot."

"Uh huh," Inuyasha agree, "but do we ever attack each other?"

"Well," the fox boy thought a minute, "Miroku hits you with his staff a lot, and Sango slaps his face when he touches her bottom…and Kagome 'sits' you a lot, too."

Inuyasaha snorted. "Okay, I get it," he said, smirking. "Do we ever _not_ accept each other's apologies when we fight or worse, not apologize at all."

"Course not," Shippo said, "we wouldn't still be friends if we did."

"That's right," Inuyasah told him, picking him up, "and that's why what you did to Koda was so bad. He could easily have not forgiven you and he could easily have taken a whipping over apologizing to you, but he did, didn't he?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah," he said, "does that mean he really wants to be my friend?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think so," he said, smirking. "He coming back tomorrow to play, ain't he?"

Shippo nodded, smiling. "Yeah," he said, happily. "Yay! I made a new friend!"

"Yep," Inuyasha said, standing up and cradling him in the crook of his arm.

"I guess I gotta go to bed early tonight, don't I?" Shippo asked, sighing.

"Yep," Inuyasha told him, ruffling his hair, "right after supper."

Shippo nodded, resigned to his fate. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Can we _please_ go hunting!?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh, all right," he agreed, "let's go hunting."

"Yay!" Shippo said, hopping down to the ground. "C'mon, let's go!"

Inuyasha laughed. "All right, all right," he said, "I'm coming, pest."

"Hey," Shippo said, "I'm not a pest!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Course not," he said, shaking his head.

_Little pest!_

The End.


End file.
